Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (4 - 2 \times 5)) \times 6 $
$ = (3 + (4 - 10)) \times 6 $ $ = (3 + (-6)) \times 6 $ $ = (3 - 6) \times 6 $ $ = (-3) \times 6 $ $ = -3 \times 6 $ $ = -18 $